Loss Of A Friend: Taken
by gabiola652
Summary: Princess Celestia sends Twilight and her friends to face off against Gab, their latest threat. But things don't go as planed, as one of the ponies are...Taken. What happens when the threat has the power of the rainbow? Rated T for Language and many other things which you may not be too fond of. Greatness and plot twists Awaits!
1. Prologue

Loss of a friend: Prologue

Full description

Princess Celestia's best friends. That all changes when Celestia lies to Gab. Feeling betrayed, Gab left, not to return until not long ago. After taking over a few villages singlehandedly, he started to expand his rule. The princess took action and tried to defeat Gab with the Elements, but it failed! Soon realizing why, Celestia has no other choice then to send Twilight and her friends. But what can they do against this mysterious foe when they are a pony short and all hope is lost. How will they defeat Gab who now calls himself: The Seventh?

Everypony who was an adult, was once a child. Millenniums ago, when Celestia was just a child, she didn't have many friends. In fact, she only had one: Gab. He was a blue Pegasus with white wings with blue and red tips. His brown eyes looked menacing from afar. Along his belly side, he had a red diamond where his heart would be, with roots coming under it the colour of light blue. He had a short blue tail with a red tip. This child already had his cutie mark, it was a light blue dragon fist, representing his will to fight, his inner strength and the purity within his heart. He had 3 spikes on the back of his neck as a mane the colour of blue, red and white (in order from top to bottom).

At this moment in time, the two were having a duel. Celestia would be using her magic while Gab would be using his unrivalled close combat. These duels happened once a week, and they weren't to hurt each other. Yet the two were so skilled, they could both go all out and leave without a scratch.

Putting both his front hooves on his sides to keep his balance, Gab got in his trademark stance waiting for the first attack to come. Celestia used her magic to turn invisible, Gab's reaction was to close his eyes and not move a Millimetre. He heard a noise behind him and back-flipped behind the sound and tried to send a swift axe kick towards the sound, only for it to be blocked by a magic shield also revealing his opponent.

This battle would last on for another half hour.

The sparring match was abruptly halted by Celestia's mother, she was saying things like: A soon to be princess does NOT have time for a pointless sparring match! You must prepare yourself and being along side *him* won't help you in the slightest!

After much argumentation, Celestia left saying she'd be back tomorrow to finish what was started.

* The next night, around midnight*

Celestia had to sneak out of her home to meet with Gab again. She told Gab that her mother was forcing her not to see him again. After much thinking, Gab looked at her with pleading eyes asking her "Will we still see each other?"

Celestia let out a heartwarming laugh " We will always be together, no matter what!

*8 months later*

Celestia has been named princess and ruler to be of Equestria. Gab was alone as he had always lived in a wooden shack in the middle of the woods. From what Gab could recall, he'd only seen her 3 times since that night 8 months ago. That also means the celebration that she had about 2 days ago. He never got to speak with her though, she had left with some new "friends" she made. The next day he tried visiting her, only to see her kiss another boy on the cheek. His one true friend, his one true crush had fallen for a new boy she probably just met. Feeling betrayed Gab went over to the woods to his shack. He had locked the door and as time passed by, the door wasn't unlocked until about a century before present time (what happened will be revealed later). He got out of those woods only to find cities and villages which were ruled by princess Celestia. Spending millenniums within an old wooden shack had made him grow in strength and insanity. Only 24 hours after the shack door was unlocked, he had singlehandedly taken over 5 villages and was spreading his rule fast along the east of Equestria. Realizing this, Celestia and her army went to confront the threat, only for he army to fall in a mere minute. The princess had no other choice than too harness the powers of the Elements of Harmony, she attacked first, only for the power of the elements to fail her. Gab hadn't even tried to dodge the attack, yet when it hit, nothing happened. Celestia retreated after a few close calls with Gab's deadly Hooves.

After taking up a little more land Gab had stopped expanding. The attacks against him where frequent and even though he knew nothing could possibly stop him, he loved this bit of territory that was now his and didn't want it taken away like Celestia was millenniums ago.

It took Gab millenniums before being able to take any blow without flinching, but it only took him a couple of centuries to understand why and started to harness his newfound power. As for Celestia, it took her 99 years after her last battle against Gab to figure out why the elements had failed her. Sadly other things must have been taken care of first. Seeing her student Twilight Sparkle had the Element of magic within her, Celestia had sent the young girl and her assistant over to ponyville to find the other 5 Elements and defeat Nightmare Moon..

After a year of gaining wisdom, Celestia was about to send Princess Twilight and her friends on a new mission, one that would be hard and one which Celestia hoped that Twilight would not fail where she did. All Celestia could hope for was that Twilight and the others were ready to go up against the threat that was Gab! This would be her first attack against Ga... He didn't like being called his old name anymore, he now calls himself: The Seventh (this was a clue to why the original 6 elements failed BTW). Anyway it has been 20 years since she last attacked The Seventh.

AN: so what do think about that? After 6 months of agonizing writer's block, I am back with my pony OC Gab (who is by the way in his first story on FFN!). Now review and tell me how you felt this story went, any feedback is good. Tell me what I could improve on and what I might be missing. Chp 1 should be coming in about 7-14 days. The history of Gab will be uploaded after this story is over. For those who believe they know the answer to why the Elements failed, DON'T PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW PLS. Keep it to yourself or send me PM. Don't ruin it for the other readers. Anywhoosers, tootles!


	2. Chapter 1: An interesting opponent

AN: I just want to apologize in advance, I was lazy in the making of this chapter but it's because I was reading a good Sonic/MLP crossover (valid excuse, right?).

Happy Canada day to all my Canadian readers. Happy 4th of July to all my American readers. Et joyeuse fête de la St. Jean Baptiste a tous les Québécois, j'ai fait un merveilleux BBQ avec mes chum. C'étais hot! (I am French if you can't already tell, it's my first language, yet I am a little more English than French (Canadian French, not pure French French from France)).

Alrighty then, now that that is out of the way, read on and PLS review, tell me on what I could improve on and whatnot. Also a second OC of mine is in the story now. If you didn't check my profile he is there.

Loss of a friend: Taken

Chp 1: An interesting opponent

§§§§§

It was noon hour, the princess Celestia has sent a message to the Mane 6 about an hour ago asking them to get their rears over to the Canterlot Castle immediately. But while awaiting their arrival, princess Luna and Celestia were fighting over something.

"Why would you even think of sending them over there? For all we know it's the last time we are going to see them!" Shouted the smaller, darker princess.

"You should know by now Luna not to question my logic. I have reason to send them over to our neighbouring country. Besides, they will come back, I even think they'll be back here before I set the sun and you raise the moon." Celestia replied calmly.

"Sounds like your just a little too optimistic older sister, they might be the elements, but their chances of being able to stop such a thing are slim. Even you with an army of over 1000 stallions were defeated within minutes. And you held the elements of harmony to top it all off." Luna retorted

"That 'thing' has a name you know. He is still pony after all. You didn't call discord or any other threat 'thing' when you knew their names." Celestia noted "In fact, I say his heart is more pure then most that set hoof across this land."

"I still don't like what your doing, what if-"

"What if is the keyword, it always comes down to 'what if this' or 'what if that', we don't know what's going to take place, but I know that my little ponies will be back here before us before long. We will just have to wait for time to unfold and show us what the future beholds. What might and what will happen are two different things."

"I still don't like where this is going."

"Didn't I say not too long ago not to question my logic? Now, they should be arriving soon, and our food should be ready right about now, shall we?"

"Let's shall"

They headed out of the throne room towards the dining hall where they would stay and eat while the Mane 6 arrive.

§§§§§ Half an hour later, with Mane 6. §§§§§

The 6 mares were with 3 guards, waiting 'patiently' for both princesses to come back from their noon meal.

"Are they done yet?" Asked an extremely impatient pegasus. "If they needed us here so urgently, why are they making us wait?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I said last time and the time before that. They will arrive when they will be done, we can't rush them. It's the last thing you want to do, last time a guard interrupted their meal, he was suspended from duty for a month." The guard next to her replied in an annoyed tone. "Besides they should be right about done."

As if on cue, both princesses emerged from the dining hall, trotting gallantly towards the throne. Once there, the 3 guards were told to go back to their original posts, and Luna was told to either keep silent and listen or to just leave. She decided to leave, take a walk, get some fresh air within the system.

Once gone, Celestia looked at the six before her. "I have called you here today, all six of you, because today is a special day. It has been a year since the arrival of Nightmare Moon. It has also been a year that she was defeated by you; the elements of harmony. During this year all six of you have learned what true friendship is about, and you all have been put to the test by many foes, which you all overcame." Celestia announced In a calm yet serious tone. "But today, I am assigning you all on a task which has only one goal, to take down a threat of power so tremendous, that even a god of any sort would fear him. I myself fear him and even with your experiences, I would still shake in fear."

"Well then, give us the location and we'll be on our way and give him a butt kicking that will include a literal butt kicking!" Rainbow called. "Cause nothing is ever gonna stand in my- I mean, our way."

"That is what Luna is afraid of, you might not be powerful enough, even with the six elements." Celestia explained. "I don't expect you to get it on the first try, or on the second one. But I do expect you to be able to do it, eventually."

"Is i-it anything as s-scary as w-what we f-f-fought before?" Asked Fluttershy, as nervous as ever.

"Nothing like Discord or the changeling army, nonono, this threat could take them down with his eyes closed and his limbs tied."

Everypony glared at Celestia with a doubtful yet scared glare. If this threat could take anything down no problem, how would they even be able to take him down?

"So your saying were up against something we have never faced before? Can we research him in anyway?" Asked a studious purple alicorn. "I'd like to know a bit about our foe before trying to go up against it."

"If you've never heard of him then you'd be lying. If you paid attention during history classes, you'd know that there are ponies in other countries that aren't Equestria. But there is also a country just like this one where the majority of the population is ponies. My little ponies, you shall go down to Drafiston, and go up against... The Seventh!"

§§§§§ Kingdom of Drafiston, with Gabolia, 2pm §§§§§

"Alright, class is over, you may go back home, I hope to see you all next Saturday at 1 o'clock as always. Oh, and... Um... Jardark? Bring your full attire next time, alright?"

A young colt nodded towards him. "Yes Sensei Seven, thank you Sensei Seven." He left the dojo along with a couple dozen other students of martial arts.

"Another class done! Long ago I wouldn't dream of doing this. I was alone and that's why I'm still alive. But sooner or later my fighting skills will be as good as the average pony. With a hope and a prayer, these young ones will become warriors of war and protect this country they love so dearly." Gab was flying towards his office door to finish up some paperwork. He just finished his weekly Kung-Fu training with his group of adolescent yellow belts. At around 6pm he would have another group of adolescent green belts come for their weekly training, giving him four hours to just simply relax.

Once the paperwork was done he went through a door within his office, inside was his bedroom. He was just about to take a power nap, when someone interrupted his rest.

"We have 6 Equestrian ponies coming towards our border, what should I do?" Asked a voice within his head.

"Five more minutes Essef, please! Those kids took something out of me." Replied the half asleep martial artist.

"Alright fine, do you want me to find out who they are and why they are here?" Asked the voice

"While I recover a little energy to go greet them, yes please." Answered Gab with a sleepy sounding voice.

"I'll be back with more details"

Resting up again, Gab got comfortable once more and was again falling asleep until Essef came back.

"Um...brother? We have a situation." Said the urgent sounding Essef.

"What is it?" groaned Gab as he was about to get up to see what was going on. If Essef said it was urgent, it normally was.

"I believe I have found... Um... 'Her'."

Gab took a moment before replying. "Are you sure? Not that you'd be wrong, but just make sure it is her, not someone else."

"Everything points out to be her Gab, she still looks pretty unique, looks as ready to fight as you were at her age, she seems just as stubborn as you were, and...um...she is an element."

Gab took it all in and smiled. "Hello again... My daughter."

§§§§§

AN: I am going to leave you all here, on a nice little cliffie. Since I uploaded earlier than I said I would I am going to put a little more time on chapter 2. Chapter 2 should be up by July the 12th. Also, I'm going to explain a little about Essef.

Essef is a troll to others, when he gets bored of being with his brother, he goes in the minds of others and has a little bit of fun. But he is Gab's brother and will normally hang with him, giving him alerts when needed and gives him tips now and again.

So to recap, when with Gabolia, he behaves. When he is on his own, he normally fools around, going crazy and acting like a drunk and a stoned dude off Crac.

Anyways, until next time, and, as always, Greatness Awaits!


	3. Chapter 2: welcome to Drafiston

Loss of a friend: Chp 2: Welcome to Drafiston!

AN: last update was 3 days early, now this chapter is up early too?! Welp, can't really complain now can you? Enjoy! And thank you again Gemmy11 for adding this story to your favourites, although if I may, you should follow the story as well to know exactly when the next chapter is up. Enjoy!

§§§§§ With Mane 6, 2:10pm along Equestrian borders §§§§§

Six mares that looked fearless on the outside, yet were quivering in fear on the insides were approaching the border of Equestria and Drafiston. Then again why wouldn't they? They were entering a place they have never seen before, and they've been from Fillydelphia to Vanhoover!

They couldn't help but feel watched. Something, someone, had their eyes on the gang, and everypony felt it. It didn't help when Rarity randomly stopped because she thought she saw somepony in the corner of her eye. Fluttershy looked around and also saw the mysterious entity that Rarity must have seen, but only for a second as it escaped her view.

They kept quiet though, they knew that everypony was nervous and they didn't want to add anything to the already ignited flame that was the teams nervousness.

They kept walking, until they reached the border; a large river, maybe 100 feet across was the only thing between them and the towering stone-brick walls that surrounded Drafiston.

They now beheld another predicament; how were they going to get across? Fluttershy and Rainbow were the only ones being able to get across safely thanks to their wings. As they were about to ponder on a solution, a small, in fact very small being, came out of the blue and scared the group.

"Oops, my bad ladies. Wasn't my intention to alarm you. Wait patiently, for the bridge will be raised soon. Only then will you be allowed to go on Drafistian territory." As fast as he came, he left in a puff of smoke. The gang of six had just comprehended what had happened. They didn't believe that they just spoke to a 4 inch tall colt, who appeared and disappeared out of thin air. Then again, they've seen tons of stuff that was once thought impossible, yet this was pretty mind-blowing.

Bubbles started coming out of the water, fishing the attention of the girls. Curiously and cautiously, they approached the edge of the river bank. Until they all jumped back in surprise when a light blue metal bridge emerged from the water below, granting them access to the country ahead.

§§§§§ Meanwhile, with Gabolia (Gab's POV)§§§§§

As I lifted the bridge for the six, I couldn't help but be happy. My daughter was coming here, I haven't gotten a good glimpse of her yet, but I will soon. I'll have to hold myself back from hugging her.

"You saw her Essef, what does she look like?" I asked

"Can't say much without spoiling anything, but I'll say puberty was nice to her." My brother replied. I mentally slapped him for the comment and held my position, quietly awaiting for the six mares that were walking across my bridge.

§§§§§ With Mane 6 (3rd POV) §§§§§

As the six kept walking across, they saw a white figure. As they kept on walking they noticed that there were no guards anywhere, as if this place had no army. They approached the end of the bridge, Twilight gasped as she recognized the white figure.

"It's him, it's our target, the threat." Twilight whispered to the gang. They wanted nothing more than to go back, but there was no going back when face to face with the enemy.

They reached the end of the bridge to see nothing more than a small staircase leading to a door in the wall, and the white pegasus that awaited them.

"Hello there!" The pegasus called out. "I am The Seventh, ruler of this place. I welcome the six of you, to Drafiston."

The group just stood still, then Twilight walked up. "Good afternoon, sir." She answered as she bowed, the others followed her lead.

"No need for those shenanigans, we don't have the time." Said Gabolia, as he turned around. "Follow me, we shall move to the entrance of the kingdom, where we shall speak more." He started hovering towards the door, followed by Dash and Fluttershy, the other four walked up the steps towards the inside of the kingdom walls.

AN: Alright, not much this chapter, I'll admit it's a little short, but I didn't have much time and I want to let it explode in your face next chapter. On that subject, next chapter will be up before or on the 20th of July.

Till' next time, and as always, Greatness Awaits!


	4. Chapter 3: Learning new things part I

Loss of a friend ch3

Learning new things part 1

§§§§§

Gab pushed open the front door to reveal the entrance. It looked like a lobby at a hotel. Decorations littered the walls, an organ was beside a desk where an earth pony couple were speaking with a pegasus in a red and blue uniform.

"Yes, this is a lobby to a hotel, this hotel fits all your needs, if you are thinking of staying in the country that is." He said as he took a seat on a comfy looking recliner. "Sit down, let's talk."

The six did so, Twilight sat with Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a sofa, AJ sat with Fluttershy on a smaller couch, and Rainbow sat alone on another recliner next to Gabolia.

"Girls, you all came here for a reason. You obviously aren't merchants, merchants aren't in groups of six. You don't remind me of anyone, so you mustn't be visiting relatives. So I only see one option left." He said eyeing the girls within the comfortable seats. They shrank back in fear, awaiting what he was about to say next.

... "You must be travellers wanting to see the mysterious neighbouring country. Thus when I was notified of your arrival, I notified my front lobby to make sure to keep at least three rooms clear of anypony else so you could stay." He announced smiling. The six mares sighed with relief on the inside, Rarity even almost fainted.

"But, sir... We... um... kinda, forgot to bring any bits with us." Rainbow said hesitantly.

"Why do you think this place is a popular vacation place for most travellers that only visit a couple of days? We have two types of offers. The first one is for those who wish to stay for a long period of time; the cost is 150 to 350 Bits a night, depending on what room you take. For those who wish to stay a short period of time; the first night is free and then the nights after that cost 240 to 560 bits depending on what room you take."

Twilight began doing quick mental math to compare the offers. "If my math is correct, then the cost of a room on the nights after the first one on the second offer is 60% more expensive than its actual price." Everypony looked at her with a confused glare, wondering how she figured that one out so quickly. Gab simply nodded.

"It's free on the first night though. Meaning you can stay hereuntil tomorrow's evening without needing to pay a single bit."

The girls took the offer in, Twilight loved it especially since they could learn about their opponent. But somepony else didn't have the same thoughts as the studious unicorn.

"Well you see kind sir, we aren't here for exactly that, we came..." Applejack started to say until Fluttershy's hoof fell upon her mouth, cutting her off. Gab was thankfully not paying attention to the outburst, well he did but made it look like he didn't.

'I suck at keeping my mouth shut, I might need a little back-up, so be ready if need be.' Gab said through his thoughts. A reply came straight afterwards as he heard a low sigh and a 'I got nothing better to do anyways.'

"Sir?"

Gab looked to his right to see Twilight standing up. "Yes."

She hesitated before answering. "We would like to stay for the night, and we would like to know what we could do in the meantime."

"There is a museum on the history of Drafiston, it's quite small because there is only a century of history, but many things have happened. You could also just walk around the city, look at the architecture." With that Twilight got up and walked towards the exit. "You could even go to the battlefields, there is an air race today." He looked over towards Rainbow. "You look like you can fly, go, take to the skies, the pegasus with the fastest lap wins a a prize. You have until the hour of 20 to participate."

The cyan pegasus looked towards her friends. Before they could say anything, a rainbow trail was seen going out the door.

'You assumed correctly older brother.' Essef commented.

'Just like her father.' Gab responded as small smirk crawled onto his face.

"Sir?"

Gab looked in front of him to see the white unicorn looking back at him with a concerned face. "Yes?"

"When we came along the border we didn't see any guards posted, do you not protect the country by taking guard at the border?" She asked.

"No. In fact, guards don't exist in this country. I made a law long ago when the country was first made so there would be no armies."

"Why so?"

"This country is small as it is, I don't need casualties. Besides, I lied, there is an army for the country. It might just surprise you where it is."

"Where?" Rarity asked hesitantly.

"I am the army." Gab replied casually

"Huh?"

"I, am the army." He answered once again. "I am so skilled in the arts of fighting I don't need anyone aiding me."

"Is that why this is the only place where ponies live that isn't under Celestia's rule?"

Gab took to his left this time to see the timid pegasus, he was surprised that the mare didn't stutter. 'These mares are tougher than they look Gab, they might not look like it, but they hold surprises that even they don't know.'

"Clever girl, indeed, that is the reason why." Gab told Fluttershy.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Gab took advantage and thought of a plan to get them out of his mane. After all he still didnt have his power nap, and only 2 1/2 hours remain until the following class.

"You all seem bored, there are more things to do you know. For example, a pie eating contest is to start in a quarter of an hour from now in the kitchen." With that AJ stood up and galloped towards the stairs and headed up towards the dining area. "There is a fantabulous garden in the back, where many animals and plants are." Fluttershy took to the...air and fluttered towards the back of the lobby towards the garden. "There is a playground area on the 3rd floor where you can have tons of fun! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!" With that Pinkie Pie bounced her way to the elevator. "And there is a fashion show starting soon in the lowest level. Any mare may go up and show off some of the most exquisite Drafistian wear, upon a catwalk of course." And that's all it took for the last member of the Mane six to walk away. She walked towards the elevator that had come back while Gab was talking. She went in and headed for the first floor.

Gone, all of them gone! Now for some rest, meanwhile Essef will check on the girls and make sure they don't do anything stupid. He had to because it was imminent to happen and he just had to be there when it would happen.

§§§§§ Time:15:35With: Rainbow Dash §§§§§

(AN: don't rage, for what you are about to learn has good reason to exist. Besides I'm the author! You no like? You GET THE FUCK OUT!)

It took Rainbow some time to find the battlefields. She had to ask for directions, and after following the route the teenage pegasus gave her, she finally arrived.

Rainbow's eyes widened. The people from around here must be very serious about their racing. Three different tracks, three separate leader boards and a mob of ponies with headsets and microphones were on the ground. Speed detectors were everywhere and camera's clouded the sky.

There was a booth with a sign on the roof with the words 'Sign Up'. Rainbow walked towards it, there wasn't anypony in line and an old looking male pegasus stood behind the counter. Rainbow walked up to the booth.

"Good after noon sir, I would like to sign up for a race." Rainbow told him. The pegasus gave her a look as if deep in thought.

"I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first time?" He asked

"I race often but I'm not from around here, no." She replied

"Well then mind if I show you how it works before you go and skedaddle along?"

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I have enough time to warm up, get used to the tracks and make others eat my cloud dust." They started walking.

"Haha! A fierce competitor! We don't find ponies like you often enough." He chuckled. "My name is Sherman McCloud, four time champion in the Dragon Cup competition. Took my retirement from racing long ago but I can still fly like the wind."

"Dragon Cup? As in a racing competition?"

"Yep, it's 15 days long. First day is the qualifier, then it's a practice every even day and a race every odd day, on different tracks of course." He said with a sheepish smile. "Only 1024 ponies are qualified. After every race the ponies that were in the bottom half of the standings were kicked out, halving the field every time. Leaving only 16 ponies to race in the last race. The pegasus who wins the last race is declared the winner. . . *sigh* good times."

"Alright I might come one day and do my best to wreck anyone who stands in my way."

"How fast do you fly miss?"

"My top speed can break the barrier of colour. "

"Excuse me, the what?"

"The colour barrier, makes a big boom, you know?"

Sherman tried to comprehend what she said and suddenly understood. "Your top speed is Mach 1. You can break the sound barrier and create a Sonic Boom."

"Ssssssuure. Whatever you said."

Sherman laughed. "You have a good spirit, only believe what you want to believe. Anyway we have arrived." He told halting himself.

Dash looked in front of her to see a board. Sherman explained how this board was today's leader board. It was the day's top 100. So far the top time for track #1 was 1:37.847. The track was 56.4 Km long. Track #2 had a top time of 1:05.772 and was 38 Km long. And track #3 had a top time of 0:54.491 and was 31 Km long. (That took math, trust me it did. In the review tell me the average speed for each time. (Km/h) the first person that gets all 3 right gets a cookie)

Then they walked over towards another leader board. Sherman explained this was the top 100 best times of all-time on the tracks. What surprised her was to see The Seventh was on top of every list with times so fast it made her jealous. He was even able to pull off a time of 2:23.996 on a track that was 100 Km long!

"The fastest flyer in Drafiston. He brags about it so much he dares calling himself the fastest thing alive." Gab commented.

Rainbow scoffed. "Then he hasn't seen me. Nopony is as fast as me!"

Sherman gave her a questionable look, as if she just said a horrible joke. "You wish" he mumbled. "Let's go on track #1 and get you used to that track." He announced.

"Aw yeh!"

They both went to the track, there were two sides; one was for racing, it was three ponies wide and the other was for casual flying and it was two ponies wide. They went on the casual side, and Rainbow Dash had a hard time keeping up with Sherman, his average speed was the edge of the sound barrier, while Rainbow only went a third of the speed he was going at and at one point he had to slow down so she could catch up and catch her breath.

"Stop racing! You're on the practice side." Rainbow complained.

"Have you not seen the signs every Km? It says the max speed is 1224 Km/h or 340.5 M/second. As long as you don't surpass the barrier." He replied in a wondering tone. "Drafistian racing is nothing like any other kind of racing, it's so fast and dangerous; well compared to Equestrian racing anyway, that the fastest Equestrian racer is a slowpoke in Drafistian races. The Wonder-Bolts visited here once, they got annihilated and didn't even pass qualifying, not even their captain was fast enough to be in the top 75%."

"I'm faster than any of them though, they can't break the colour barrier like I can. Not that I know of anyways. If I were to race them, I'd probably win. I bet I could even be in the top 75%."

"To qualify, you need to be in the top 50%. The average speed of someone who qualifies is somewhere between 1350 Km/h and 1425 Km/h. Your top speed is somewhere along the lines of 1250 Km/h, and average speed is somewhere along 900 Km/h. That will get you in the top 75% if your lucky, but defiantly in the top 85%."

"How did you become so fast? Equestrian scientists say it's a miracle I can even survive what I do."

"We don't have the same type of wings. Ours are lighter, as if they were paper wings. But they get damaged easily. I can't tell you how many pegasus i've seen use their paper wings in the atmosphere and then they are suddenly sent spiralling down." He answered grimly. "You're lucky in that sense, because your wings might get hurt now and again, but they don't get hurt as often and don't hurt as much as ours do."

"But I train like a maniac daily just to be in shape, to be as fast as possible. Is it the type of workouts used or techniques that make you even faster."

"That's why our wings are awesome! We don't necessarily need to workout or eat healthy to be fast. We just need the strength to transport our own weight and the resistance the wind creates when we hit high speeds."

"The more you go on, the more you lose me. Your a fast race of pegasi, faster than any Equestrian all because you have different wings. Now lets race before I get depressed about the fact that I'm a slowpoke in this place."

They had made 3 laps around by now, the conversation was taking its toll on the time. It was almost16:15! In3:45time the competition would be over and she had that long to try to be in the top 100 of the day. It seemed a little farfetched but she wouldn't give up, even in a losing battle.

§§§§§

AN: we'll catch up with the other 5 next chapter. I just thought that everyone needed to know that Drafistians are ponies that specialize in getting away as fast as possible, no matter what is in the way, no matter what weather nature is throwing out. You'll learn why soon.

No promises, but, might be able to upload 2 chapters this week and one this weekend. I know at least one chapter will go up, but I have so much free time, that I think I might be able to pull off 3 chapters in 7 days. I'll try, but again no promises.

More complexity to come and as always... Greatness Awaits!


	5. Chapter 4: learning new things part 2

Chapter 4: learning new things Part 2

AN: when I figured out how this would end, it made me cry. I edited a cool pic I found and now it's the picture for the story, the official one. For those who haven't seen it, it says: "This isn't giving up, no this is letting go." It's the chorus for a Rise Against song. It's stuck in mah minde!

§§§§§ time: 16:45 with: Celestia §§§§§

After much talk with Luna, Celestia did what Luna asked her to do: Check on the Elements. At the moment she was spying on Rarity upon a catwalk with a beautiful blue dress. Seeing nothing wrong, she moved on to AJ and then proceeded to do the same with the others. After checking on the six, Celestia tried her best to find Gab, not knowing where the enemy is located is one of the most dangerous events that could happen.

She eventually found him, surprisingly knocked-out on a small bed in an office inside a dojo. Why was he sleeping? He knew why the girls came, was he so over-confident that he just decided to go on about his day as if the six weren't even there? Suddenly he started to stir, as he stood up, the image Celestia had of gab started to fizzle and no matter how hard she tried getting it back, it was no use. She hated that about him, he could deflect, reform, absorb and destroy magic. He could even manipulate it without trouble.

She glanced over towards her sun dial. It indicated it was around 17 O'clock. 'Supper time is upon us.' She thought happily as she got off her throne and walked towards the Dining Hall.

§§§§§ 17:10 with Twilight §§§§§

The museum of Drafiston History was a modern-ish type of museum. Although it was smaller than most museums she went to, this one felt like it held more information. So far she learned that Gab was an Immortal being. Unlike many immortals though he can't grow old and die of old age but can be killed by physical attack (sword puncture, bullet wound, suicide jumping off a 14 story tall building). She learned that battles have happened in this country when it was first created one hundred years ago.

When she found out that Gab, singlehandedly won all the battles it surprised her. But what surprised her the most was his kill count: 3.

Only three ponies were killed by the hooves of Gab, the first two happened 16 1/2 years ago. The third was kill a month afterward and not during a battle.

The script Twi was reading explained how the first two died after they piled up on Gab. He threw them in the air with the intention of getting them off. Sadly one flew into a wall and died on impact and the other flew high in the air. The earth pony stood no chance as he free fell an estimated 200 meters from the air into the grass.

The third one though gave her an uneasy vibe. This guard was just taking guard at the castle entry, when suddenly a cloaked Gab went for the guards head and broke it. With an elastic gab found he put it around the guards neck and put a paper between the elastic and the neck.

From archives Twilight read, Gab had a everypony is equal moral. Everypony has the right to live. So why was this pony just killed? And what was written on that paper? She went to the next exhibit to hopefully find out.

§§§§§ 17:20 with AppleJack §§§§§

The eating contest was nothing like she imagined. Four different stations held four different types of food. She went to the second station, where apples were the contest. She was the only mare there and the other three competitors looked menacing with their humongous stomachs.

There were at Least 200 apples on her stand, never could she eat that many. The contest consisted of eating the most possible apples in an hour. AJ was good to eat things fast, good for timed contests that lasted less than ten minutes, but she wasn't sure about this.

An earth pony walked out of the kitchen and web towards the apple station. "You have one hour, the pony who eats the most wins. If you eat all your 360 apples before somepony else does, you automatically win." He announced. "When this hammer," he said lifting a small hammer. "Hits the bell," which he pointed towards the ground where it was found. "You may start. Good luck to all of you. May the biggest stomach win." He lifted the hammer with his mouth and brought it down on the bell, commencing the competition.

Even though she felt the win would be impossible, she gave it her best. She did this to prove to the stallions around her that she was a force to be reckoned with. Thus when the bell rung, she dove right in.

§§§§§ 17:25 with Rarity §§§§§

She was loving this, Rarity didn't want it to end. Alas, she must, it was time to dine. She took off the crimson-gold dress she had on. It was much different than any other fashion she had ever seen, but loved it now that she saw it and wore it.

The fashion was very, flashy yet not. It was hard to figure out how the dresses where made with such flashy colours like gold and red yet it didn't flash all too much. She had tried a light blue dress exactly the same, and for such a flashy colour it didn't flash at all.

As for the design, it was hard to describe because the way it was made on the inside makes the difference. When she was told what was inside the dresses she was surprised. Carboned Aluminium -very light and very dark coloured- covered the inside. It was made with the same materials she would make herself but, the aluminium made it less poofy and just a little heavier. (Yes these types of clothes actually exist but are rare and expensive)

She walked out of the door that led backstage, and walked towards the elevator to go to the fun room to find Pinkie. She must be starving doing all of her, fun, Pinkie stuff.

§§§§§

AN: ok I think I was exaggerating when I said I could do 3 in a week. But I may be able to upload another chapter this weekend. That chapter will probably be the last of July, just because everything will go down around those chapters (6-10).

Sorry about the short chapter, I have less time than I first anticipated.

I'm still plundering how I'm gonna go about this but, I've rolled with it well so far, might as well go on. This is Gabiola signing out and as always, Greatness Awaits!


	6. Chapter 5: aftermath

Chp 5: aftermath

AN: I messed up so badly, now when I started writing this chapter I had this amazing idea, but was too tired. I woke up the next morning though and I tried to do it but it never came out right. So this is as good as it gets. :( sorry.

I'm also sorry for being late, my home away from home vacation is over and I was able to write a chapter and a half during that time.

§§§§§ aftermath, 20:00 with mane six §§§§§

They were back in the lobby, all six of them, waiting for The Seventh to come back. They had come back from their activities some time ago and were now discussing how it went.

"I can't believe I came in last a' tha' eating competition! I ha' eaten half mah stack of apples after a' hour an' the others only had 'bout twen'y left. I got steamrolled, as simple as tha'." AppleJack complained.

"You think that's absurd? Listen here, I am the fastest pony in Equestria, but over here, I'm no faster than a child learning to fly. No matter how hard I tried I always came last, and I destroyed the colour barrier many times." Rainbow told her friends. "They say its because they're lighter and have lighter wings. Others say its just the angling of the wings and I wasn't doing it right. Some were surprised to see me even do a Rainboom!"

"Well darlings, you must've been unlucky, I had the most fabulous of dresses and learned about a new style of design. This new mode will certainly be found in my boutique in no time." Rarity replied. "I might or might not have also have loved it because I was on a catwalk and was being looked at." The other five stopped looking around to stare at her. "What?"

"Well looks like I wasn't the only one who had fun! There were these kids, who I talked to and they were so much fun. We played tag, hide & go seek, even some Mario Kart all in the same minute!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Mar-what?" The other five responded in union.

Pinkie sighed heavily. "It's just too bad you guys never understand." She sighed again. "The different cultures and games this entire plain of existence offers seem to only be known by me."

"Well that means you know more than us. As long as you don't know too much you'll be fine." Twilight told her friend.

"Too late for that." Pinkie giggled.

"D-did anypony have a w-wired vibe when we s-s-separated?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did after learning a bit of learning." Twilight answered. " I now know things that probably made princess Celestia send us here in the first place."

"Ooh, ooh, I got a vibe too, except I didn't know what it meant so I ignored it." A jumping pinkie said.

"I got one just before my first race. It was when I saw a pegasus break the colour barrier, but it wasn't a Rainboom like mine, it was white, blue and red. When I asked what they called the booms they simply called them sonic booms."

"Well I felt it going into that garden. The animals, they saw me and didn't come to me. I tried every trick I could think of to get them to come to me, but that didn't work either. I didn't even touch one." Fluttershy told her side of her mini adventure in the new country.

Silence followed suit, no one wanted to talk anymore but only five of them have spoken so far. Everypony looked at Twilight, waiting for her to tell them what she saw. But before she could they saw The Seventh coming their way.

"Here you go girls, the keys to your rooms. You can go there now or you can join me in the party room. Wher-"

"PARTYROOM?!" Pinkie yelled in excitement.

"Yes, a party room. I'm surprised you don't know about it, it was written somewhere in the elevator." Gab said in a matter of fact way. "As I was saying, there is a party going on there, you can go to your rooms or you can come down and listen to some of Drafiston's greatest music, played by Drafiston's best: DJ Gony Pamer." The Seventh walked away, leaving some girls to ponder about what to do.

Pinkie was obviously going. Twilight needed to rest. Rainbow Dash needed rest too. AppleJack stomach wasn't in the mood to party. Fluttershy wanted to be somewhere calm. Rarity decided to go with Pinkie so she wouldn't be alone.

As the ponies went their separate ways, a small pegasus was spying from afar. He could be aloud to play some tricks at the party.

§§§§§

AN: yah, I forgot about flutters, oops. Sorry for the short chapter, i needed to post something. Next chapter, logic will be thrown out of the window of reality. This is Gabiola652 saying GG, and as always, Greatness Awaits!


	7. Chapter 6: party of insanity

Chapter 6: party of insanity

AN: I want to thank Mr234Scott for favouriting this story. For all the others that read this story, you should do the same If you want more. In your reviews, please Tell me what I can improve on, it's the only way for me to get better. It is not possible that I do everything perfectly, so tell me what I do wrong, I would highly appreciate it.

Bluecatcinema: oh, yes she does. Maybe a little too much?

On another note I will not update or work on this story between August the 16th and the 22nd. I have a week long hockey camp.

On a second note, I want to apologize in advance; I totally killed the mood the previous chapters built up with this chapter. But I always have an excuse and this time it's because it's a party. Everyone knows parties tend to be wild, this chapter is exactly that. Next chapter everything will be back to normal.

§§§§§ w/Pinkie and Rarity, 20:20, party room §§§§§

"This party is only getting started, so I'm gonna give a kicker. Everypony on the dance floor, "Dance to it" is coming up!" A red-orange coloured unicorn announced. His wild fire yellow mane was probably his most noticeable feature as Fireplosion or DJ Goney Pamer started playing the kickass electro music.

Pinkie had heard the announcement and started dancing on the dance floor. Rarity was listening and found it wasn't too bad.

"YOU CALL THAT MUSIC?!" A loud voice boomed within the party room. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Suddenly the song went from climbing higher and higher in sound, to a butt-clenching bass drop that made everypony hypnotized so that they'd be wanting to dance. A dance off started and ponies were all over the floor showing off. Even Rarity was doing a little dance.

The intense music stopped and then it started to climb higher again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO REPEATEDLY ON THE RADIO?" The loud voice boomed once more.

"SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS LIKE MUSIC I LISTEN TO BUT WITH DIFFERENT WORDS." A different voice boomed in response.

"I LIKE ANYTHING THAT PLAYS OFTEN, THAT EVERYONE LISTENS TO AND IS GOOD." A third voice answered loudly.

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL PLAY DRUMS AND STRINGS, ANYTHING ELSE IS A BONUS." the first voice announced and suddenly, a second butt-clenching bass drop occurred and the ponies were back at doing what they were doing.

Out if the trance the two girls walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room. Rarity walked up to the bar mare. "Give me a Tequila and a Long-Island please."

The mare looked at her with bone-dry bloodshot eyes. "No alcoholic drinks for minors, go get wasted in the alcohol-free fruit punch." She turned back and attempted to continue washing some glasses.

"I am 19, I haven't been a minor for a long time, thank you very much. Now give me my Tequila and Long-Island!" Rarity started getting mad-der.

"19 is the minimum drinking age, you no look like a 19 year old. Prove it, I make you no Tequila or Long-Island until I see a bit of ID."

"I said I wanted my drinks NOW!" Rarity was furious, fumes were coming out of her ears.

"Either your insane or already drunk, cause threatening someone is dangerous for your health around here." On cue, three earth ponies raised their right front arm and obliterated their respective tables next to them. This scared the bejesus out of Rarity and she decided it was time to take the loss and walk back towards Pinkie.

As Rarity sat at the table, Pinkie got up to dance again. While Rarity was arguing with the pony next to her, Goney Pamer changed music tracks. It sort of reminded her of DJ Pon-3 wubstep.

"Hey there." A voice to her right said. She looked for the pony but couldn't find it. "Down here." She looked down on the table and found the little pony from the border. "Why the wrong face?

"I'm bummed darling, I can't have my Long-Island. Normally I'd have cider, but when I get the chance, I like a good mixed drink." Rarity said sadly as she sighed and put her forehead on the table.

"Fruit punch has got over five different fruit drinks in it. Why not take that?" Essef asked innocently.

She turned her head towards him giving him a 'are you serious' look. "It's a party and I need alcohol to drown out the loudness of it."she said putting her head back down.

"When parties start getting slow, I tend to go outside, get some fresh air and do stuff people think is absurd." He said with a small chuckle.

"My friend, Pinkie, she will make this party never stop. She isn't just a pony at a party, no no, she is the party. It's the only reason why I'm jealous of her." Admitted Rarity.

"Really? She must be one of those special cases then. Maybe a fellow wall breaker?" Essef asked.

"She said something about a wall being broken, but never paid much attention to it."

"Is it because your poor?"

She lifted her head once more to glare at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you said you never PAID much attention to it. Either your poor or your pretty smart when it comes to your budget."

"If your trying to be funny, your not doing it right and your not speaking to the right pony." She said as she put her head back down.

"I'm just trying to get a nice conversation with a complete stranger from another country." He told her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"The only way to get me talking is for me to have my drink."

"I can't do that, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because asking for a drink from me, to get drunk with me, is a one way ticket to get laid." He said as a miniature bed popped up on the table. Rarity's head lifted up at the remark he made. This was getting interesting.

"From 1-10, how good are you" she asked with a devious smile.

"Godlike, why do you ask?" He answered with missing a beat.

"Then get me a Long-Island, please."

"Ah, please, the word that makes all the difference. Coming right up!" He said disappearing into nothingness,

§§§§§

(AN: I might make this story M rated later, but not now. Sorry but no clop for you.)

§§§§§ w/Pinkie 21:00 §§§§§

The music was blasting, the dancers were dancing, the DJ was playing and Pinkie was partying.

Well, everypony stopped when the music stopped. They looked up on stage to find DJ Goney Pamer walking towards the front of the stage.

"I had a blast over at the ElectroStep Stereo, but now the music has stopped. I got six requests already for karaoke and now that its 21 o'clock, it's time to get up on stage and sing. First up, Charlongue will be singing "Hero" by PN. Let's get this thing rolling!" Loud cheer was ignited as he exited the front of the stage and back to his stereo to play the music. A purple pegasus walked up on stage, seeming a little tipsy. The music started and the party resumed.

Pinkie wanted to get her other friends to join. So she went on over to the elevator and went up to go get the hopefully not sleeping girls.

She opened her door room with the key she had kept and walked inside to find Applejack sound asleep. She sighed and went over to Rainbow and Fluttershy's room. She knocked quietly enough to not wake them up if they were asleep but hard enough to be heard if awake. When the door wasn't open after a minute she decided to go Check up on Twilight. She knocked on the third door and the door opened a little after. Coming in Pinkie saw that Twilight was just finished taking a bath and was probably going to bed.

"Well, Pinkie, why did you knock?" Asked the tired looking mare.

"I wanted to check up on all of you. The other three are sleeping though. Your lucky, you're still awake, come, this party is a blast." Pinkie insisted.

"It can't be better than yours." Twilight replied.

"It's only been an hour. Rarity has already gotten drunk and laid and I've been in over 15 dance-offs. You ca-"

"RARITY GOT LAID!?... Um, i mean... Ya sure, I'll come."

"What can I get you while you get ready?"

"Get me a berry Vodka... And a Screwdriver." She answered. "Please."

"Okie dokie lokie! I'll be waiting for you in the party room."

§§§§§ w/Rarity 21:20, room 519 §§§§§

"You outdid what I expected you to do. This was obviously not your first time, you were an expert and this was probably the best sex I've had in a while. I want to thank you." Rarity said coming out if the small, one bed room.

"Never underestimate a pegasus with the capacity to dive into a full bloom and come out the top." Essef stood tall and proud on Rarity's head.

"I still don't understand how you did that." She complained

"Neither do I." He answered honestly. "I don't know physics and I don't use it when it comes to sex.

"I should come here more often."

"Damn right."

And with that they reached the elevator and were going back down to the party.

§§§§§ w/Twilight 21:30 §§§§§

Twilight came out of the elevator, searching for her friends. She spotted them not far off and trotted to them. She then saw the tiny border pony, speaking with her friends. She decided to join in.

"Hey there, who's this?" Twilight said casually.

"I'm Essef. From earlier. At the border." He replied.

"Cool. Pinkie? Did you get them?"

"Nope! I'm a minor around here so I asked this little stallion over here to get them for you, in return, well he will give you the details soon."

"Alright, where are my drinks?"

" I give you drinks only if you give me pussy later." With that Essef went towards the bar.

Twilight looked over at Rarity. "So this is how you got laid?"

"It was legendary dear, you absolutely MUST give him a try. He really is worth it."

"How worth it."

"So worth it your eyeballs will pop out your sockets." Essef yelled from the bar.

"How does that work?"

"It just does. Now drink up so I can get ready to saddle up." Essef said reappearing at the table.

§§§§§ w/Twilight 23:00 §§§§§

Twilight came out of room 519 with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Welp, Rarity wasn't lying when she said you were worth it."

"Yah, now if only you would have let me, I could've gone all night." Essef said sounding sad, and drunk.

"There is a limit of time that you can knock at a door before it breaks down. I am just making sure you don't knock it down and continue knocking on it." Twilight said

"Wow you don't sound as drunk as you really are! What spell are you using?"

"What about a skunk using a spandex?"

Essef sighed heavily. "Never mind."

They reached the elevator, as they waited for it, Twilight made her move. "You know, you can come back to my room for seconds."

"You won't be alone though."

"You'll have me and rarity at your service."

"Alright, how do you want it done?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I could blitz it if push comes to shove. Unless everything goes smoothly, then i'll go down gradually. when the time will be on the verge of ending, i'll probably try a Hail Mary. sounds good?"

"Sounds like you've done this before."

"One too many times I must admit."

"Then a threesome is what you get. Anything else is a bonus." and with that they then went into the elevator where they then listened to "dance to it" until the moon was at its highest peek. Essef would later get his fun.

§§§§§ w/Gab 23:45 §§§§§

All jokes aside, Gab couldn't fall asleep in his bed. He hadn't heard of his brother since 20:00. Trying to fall asleep only made him worry more about his little brother.

His green belt class was okay, they did well, they tried something new called "hear the way". This game was different as the teenagers had no sense of vision. They were blindfolded and they needed to listen carefully to every little sound to be able to make a precise hit without seeing a thing. Even though most failed to even hit once on their three tries, some of Gab's students proved themselves as they were able to hit the opponent; which was Gab (he blocked all the shots with skill, so it felt like they hit even if it was blocked.)

Gab was proud of his classes, they showed great potential. when the time will come, Drafiston would have its first multi-pony army. As of late, Gab felt weaker, less...immortal. He felt like his body was no longer at its peak performance. For the first time in forever, he felt old.

Gab was confident this was the right decision, he had many reasons why. He was sure there was nothing left worth staying for. Everything he had ever loved was either burned or killed. Celestia's paradise is something he has endured. Celestia, a being so selfish, does things the way she thinks it should be done even though not a single sane soul agrees with it. that's why so many ponies come to Drafiston, because they can't stand her anymore. Because he feels like he can't fight this anymore. He didn't have the mental capacity to go on. And because the only way to be reborn, is to die. The only way to restart, is to reach the end. He had seen and felt too much. No pony should go through what Gab has gone through.

His only chance at a little happiness was right in his sight, and he had 12 hours to think of how he was going to make it work. It was all the time he needed in this do or die situation.

After all, if Celestia knew what he was going to do, she would never have sent them here. But, with the six elements of harmony at his grasp, he was going to take advantage. All he needed was the wind blowing his way.

§§§§§

AN: I finished this the 28th, but had no wifi until today. Meanwhile I tried starting Chp7. I now have a plan and hopefully it works out ok.

Chp7 will probably come out between August 7-10.

I wish I was Steven King, you know why? Because he is the best author of all time, that's why! And don't try to argue with me about it, because your argument is invalid; just like that leftover chicken pot-pie in your freezer that you forgot to eat for the past 4 months; Mmm, chicken pot-pie. He just details everything so perfectly. 300 pages out of a 500 page book of Steven King is just details; now that's something I wish I could do. So instead of about 2000 words, this chapter would have about 4500.

Enough rambling, I want more reviews. I no perfect author, so tell me what I do wrong and I do best to improve. Ciao, and as always, Greatness Awaits!


	8. Chapter 7: plan of action

Chapter 7: Plan of action

AN:before this even begins, I just want to shout-out to: Icyangels, GoldTheFox, cheezel (probably got that wrong) and glimpse the hedgehog and Kirby and bacon and captain. You guys were the best, and if you read this, I hope to do it again some other day and I hope to play and talk to you more. Also happy anniversary to icy. Go check them out, they are awesome writers with great minds. Very nice people too. I'll always remember the first words Gold said to me: Stranger danger!

Alright, getting back on track, I got stumped here, cause I'm stupid. I didn't know what Gab's plan was, I didn't get that far. So August the 2nd is when I started writing this, telling myself I would postpone it until I found something juicier than pure apple juice. And I did, read to find out what I thought up of.

Well, On another note, a sad one. I wont update until the 21st of august, and i will barely work on it from now till then because of sports and other shenanigans. Chp9 might be my last chapter before school starts again, which means (depending on homework) updates will be a little faster. Cause I will use a laptop and not my shitty iPhone3. Ya, I'm 3 generations behind, but I don't care, cause I'm that badass!

§§§§§ Morning, w/Fluttershy flutters POV §§§§§

I woke up on the firm, cloud bed. It felt so nice, I didn't want to get out, but we had work to do today and I forced myself out. I got up and walked over to the bed beside me where I was expecting to find Dashie, only to get a note.

'Out for a morning flight, I'll be back by 9 at the lobby.'

~RD

I looked over at the clock over on the wall to my left, and it said 10:42. She hadn't come back and she said she'd be back by 9. Surely she would have come back to the room by then. she would have probably even woken me up with one of her dumb pranks. Man, time flies when you sleep nicely.

I was starting to get nervous, 'what if' questions popped up in my head and I tried figuring out what to do. I decided that I couldn't do it alone, so I went to check up on Twilight and Rarity. I walked out the door and went to the unicorn's room. I knocked, but no answer.

"Where has everypony gone to?" I mumbled to myself. Quickly I checked up on Pinkie and AppleJack. Again I knocked and received no answer. I started hyperventilating, I was all alone. my beating heart became a boom as my heart rate accelerated. I was having a panic-attack. I tried walking back to my room, but as I got near it, something held me back, dragged me back. I looked behind me, to see nothing but black. It surrounded me as I started to black out. Feint laughter was the last thing I heard before loosing consciousness

§§§§§

I woke up with a start. I looked around frankly and found I was still in my hotel room. I look to my side to find Rainbow still sound asleep in her bed. I look outside and see the moon and a thousand stars in the cloudless night.

It was just a dream. I hate not being a lucid dreamer. I wish I were like the ponies who never dream, the ones who never got nightmares anyway. I got up, I needed a drink. Some alcohol-free cider would have been great right about now, but, I will have to settle with water for now.

§§§§§ 30 minutes later §§§§§

I couldn't fall asleep, that dream was haunting me. It spooked me so much, cI secretly got in bed with Dash, that way, I wouldn't be alone.

I felt safe within the strong arms of Rainbow Dash, they were more firm than the bed. Normally, the smallest thing would wake me up, so, if Dash decided to get up, I'd wake up too.

I was starting to feel the effects of being extremely sleepy, I was finally going to get some more shuteye. Hopefully, my dreams won't come back later.

§§§§§ RD POV, w/RD §§§§§

I am a sound sleeper, I don't wake up for anything, but tonight, I was woken up by something moving my cloud. I was too sleepy to open my eyes and check though.

I suddenly felt something heavy in front of me. Whatever it was, it was trying to get my left arm over it. I open my eyes and see Fluttershy trying to get comfortable within my arms. I was about to move when she murmured something that changed my mind.

"Maybe I'll be able to sleep feeling safe in the arms of a friend. I can't stand being alone after a nightmare."

Welp, she had a nightmare. It's not like I can say no, she still has the heart of a child in need of company. It's the only reason I believe she loves animals so much, they give her company, she will never be alone in her home. If another pony is all she wanted, I won't take that away from her. Besides, her body heat was making me feel more comfy than before. With that I fell asleep, with Fluttershy in my arms.

§§§§§ 4:30 w/Gab §§§§§

"YOU DID WHAT!?" An enraged Gab shouted

"I gained their trust, as simple as that." Essef replied in an annoyed tone.

"Was this 'gaining trust' worth the cost? I mean, come on, you had to get them drunk so they can speak to you and then you screwed them sill-"

"Twice, I screwed 'em twice. Each."

"Does it matter how many times you fucked them? You did it and that's all that matters." Gab sighed heavily. "You gained the 'trust' of three of these ponies?" Essef nodded. "Which ones?"

"Both unicorns and the pink earth pony. The others didn't come to the party."

"Gaining the trust of half of the gang is good, it might even help us with the plan I came up with. Listen here, we're gonna go..."

§§§§§ 7:00, w/Twilight §§§§§

Twilight woke up on the bathroom floor, exhausted. She started feeling nauseous and queasy. She was starting to get the effects of a hangover.

While dealing with that, Rarity woke up too. She found herself under the bed, already having her hangover. But in the midst of it all she kept good spirit.

"I regret nothing." She slurred as she attempted to get out, but was too tired to actually try.

Twilight came out of the bathroom about two minutes later. "I regret nothing." She sighed heavily and looked around the room. "Rarity, where are you?"

"Help me."

"Where are you?"

"Under the bed and I can't get out!"

Twilight took a deep breath and used her magic to levitate the bed, placing it sideways alongside the wall. "Come on, we need to freshen up. We can't beat our threat looking shitty, now can we?"

Rarity got up in a flash, she used he magic to drag Twilight with her. "Absolutely not! We must look fabulous when we take him down."

With that the door closed, and for the next half hour, singing was the only thing heard.

§§§§§

The washroom door opened. Twilight was the one who got out. Her mane was back in place, she no longer looked like she just woke up, and she no longer had that...lingering smell.

Rarity was at the mirror still trying to adjust her mane. No matter how hard she tried, it still felt icky. She tried every technique possible, but to no avail.

"Twilight dear? May you be of assistance please?"

"What do you need?"

"My mane is still 'owned' by last nights party, I just need it to be like it normally is."

"Sure thing." Twilight's horn glimmered, and Rarity's mane started to become softer and smoother.

After brushing it down, Rarity's mane became its normal looking self. "Thank you darling, though I must say, you ought to show me how to do that spell."

"One day, one day." Twilight waited for Rarity to finish up. Once done, both ponies walked towards the door to go join the others.

§§§§§ w/Rainbow, Rainbow POV, 7:00 §§§§§

I was having a supremely awesome dream about being with the Wonderbolts, when the damn alarm clock woke me up. I was about to get out of bed when something held me back, I looked behind me and found Fluttershy's tired looking eyes. I forgot that she slept with me last night after a supposed nightmare.

"Can you let me go, we have to get ready to go up against... Whatever his name was." I complained.

"We have a half-hour to meet the girls in the lobby and the only thing you can do without leaving is take a shower and put on make-up." She retaliated in a quiet voice. "I d-don't want y-y-you to leave, I don't f-feel safe here a-alone since I had that n-n-nightmare."

"It was just a dream Shy, get over yourself." I answered. "Besides, you need to freshen up too."

"J-just, p-p-please. Don't l-leave m-me h-here, alone." She pleaded, giving me some sort of puppy eyes.

I sighed heavily. The look she was giving me was tearing me apart. She must of practiced that look because the look was forcing me to give in; and I don't give into anything for shit. Even though she is my friend, I wouldn't normally help her for something as dumb as this. I'm also not one to give up, but the is look, i-it was forcing me to. "Fine, but, you have to stop giving me your puppy eyes, cause they make me do funny things."

She gave a small, weak, smile. "Thank you." She started walking towards the washroom door, I quickly followed. We started getting ready for today's showdown.

§§§§§ w/AppleJack, 3rd POV §§§§§

AppleJack woke up to a horrible stomach cramp. She must've surpassed her record for most apples eaten. Even though she was glad she achieved to pass her old record, she was sad that she lost the competition. She was also in a lot of stomach pain that didn't help.

Through the pain, she got up, and stumbled her way to the washroom surprisingly without doubling over in the process.

She half expected to find Pinkie in the bathroom, but wasn't really thinking about her friend at the moment, so when Applejack got in the washroom, she didn't go in total panic when she didn't see Pinkie. In fact, she forgot about Pinkie so much, that when she was finished, she just went straight to the lobby.

Even if Applejack would have thought of her friend, she wasn't even in the room to begin with. Pinkie was somewhere in the country, with whereabouts unknown.

§§§§§

AN: I was slow to update, I had various writers blocks. I thought of something but it was never good.

I think I should mention this one more time: I won't update until the 21st of August and I would be surprised if I even write 1000 words from now till then. Sports really get in the way of your freedom sometimes. (Mainly. Soccer, Hockey and Trampoline for me.)

Now that you read the latest chapter of Loss of a Friend: Taken, go check out: Icyangels, GoldTheFox and GlimpseTheHedgehog. The are talented writers, with great minds, so go check 'em out.

Anyways, this is Gabiola singing out, and as always, don't forget to review and tell me what I could improve on and other stuff like that. Cya all next chapter, Greatness Awaits.


	9. Chapter 8: plan of action part 2

Chp 8: plan of action part 2

AN: welp, sorry for the long wait people. As I said I had a hockey camp and a soccer tournament. Sadly, you guys don't care about this, so how about I send you straight to the story.

§§§§§ w/Gab, 7:15 §§§§§

"Are you sure this will work? It seems awfully complicated for something that could be so simple." Asked Essef.

Gab took a deep breath. "We have lived a sum of over ten millenniums. Our minds together make one. We are one. Separate them, and you get nothing that works. I have come up with this plan and you said it sounded reasonable. Why are you complaining about something you said was alright?" Gab answered confused

"You are aware what your dealing with right?"

"Yes. And your problem is?"

"The fact that you can play with fire and not giving a damn about it is amazing. But your playing with more than just fire right now Gabi, and you know it. You can't dive head first into shallow water unless you know what your doing. I can assure you, there can be other ways to make things right wi-"

"It's too late for that and you know it too. She destroyed everything we once cherished... and loved."

"I still say its something that would work if it wasn't them."

"I'll prove it to them, show it to them... One way or another... They will know why Drafiston exists, why ponies actually come here. Why the Drafistian pegasi race is better than the Equestrian pegasi race... Why..." Gab suddenly stopped and started to cry tearlessly.

"Why...?"

"W-why, I've been d-dead for t-t-the past sixteen y-years." Gab cried between sobs. "Why the only, bits of love, and innocence, in me are no longer there. But we have our own questions, and I hope for both our sakes that these six can answer them."

"Whatever you choose to do brother, I'll stay by your side and help in every way possible."

Gab took a deep breath and lost himself in thought. Once out of his trance he closed his eyes and sighed depressingly. "Would you stand by me if I were to one day just take charge, declare war and bring her to justice?"

"Always, I'll never leave you, no matter what you say or do."

"Thank you Essef... May you check in on our elements to make sure of where and when they will attempt to strike us. I'd like to be mentally prepared."

"Got nothing better to do anyways. Arion! Away!" With that Essef flew into the hallway and went for the lobby. Gab couldn't help but chuckle, Essef had used his nickname as he flew out. Maybe to give him the smile, but whatever the reason, gab hadn't heard that name in over sixteen years, and was happy to hear it once more.

"Have fun, Essefarion."

§§§§§ w/Pinkie, location: ?, time: ? §§§§§

"Augh, my noggin." Pinkie was waking up with a headache and a half. "These ponies really know how to throw a party. Now, where am I?" She looked around. She could barely see past her muzzle, the room was completely dark and had no windows. She started bouncing around, she popped in and out of some crates and she eventually found a door.

She stared at it with intensity, she then proceeded to attempt to open it. "Open sesame!" The door didn't open immediately, though after a few seconds, it fell off its hinges and came down with a thud. Light entered the small room she was in. The walls were of red colouring, with crates and boxes littering the room.

She proceeded towards the stairs, they seemed endless. The stairs were of a yellowish colour and the walls were orange. She started trekking up the steps to save her energy. She continued to climb up, but the stairs kept on coming. After minutes of hard work she could make the faint colour of green on top of the staircase.

§§§§§ top of the staircase §§§§§

Pinkie let out the biggest sigh she had ever sighed before, ever. Before her, a hallway that seemed just as endless as the staircase she just climbed up.

A lightbulb appeared above her head. She took it in both hooves and disposed of it by throwing it to her right into the wall. She closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal a cobalt blue door before her. She looked back to see the endless hallway she just effortlessly passed. She pushed on the door, and to her surprise, it opened. On the other side, was another unexpected object, a dark purple tunnel slide. She proceeded to slide down, screaming with joy.

§§§§§ 7:30, mane six, (excluding Pinkie Pie) main lobby §§§§§

In the lobby of the Drafistian hotel, five mares, beholding powers no other pony posses, were just about to sit down in the lounging area. To their unknowingness, a small pegasus was flying overhead of two other pegasi, watching, and listening very closely.

"It was just a teeny tiny nightmare Fluttershy, none of it is real, it's only your imgination. You didn't over sleep, you weren't knocked out and taken, and neither was I. Now may you stop freaking yourself to no end?" A very annoyed sounding dash asked at a tone most wouldn't dare use around Fluttershy with.

Fluttershy 'meeped' and shrank her composure even more than she already had.

This was going to be easy for Essef. She would just spy on the six and listen to their intensely high voices until he had all the information needed.

The girls had made it to the lounging area, but something made Essef gasp. Only five were present...

§§§§

AN: alright, alright. I know, it's short and after such a long wait you expected more. You know what? So did I. But you know what? I said I would be busy until the 21st, but some unfortunate events made me stall a bit.

After my hockey camp tryout, I received a puck to the head. I had a bump the size of a walnut. And in that I got a concussion... Which I still have. Over the past week I've been not only fighting to write, but to sleep and feel less nauseous. Seriously, I must've slept at least 14 hours everyday. Taking 2, 3 hour naps and an 8 hour sleep.

I'm sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter, but shit happens. Anyways, with that said, I'll see you all in September. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and don't be embarrassed to express yourself. Until next time, Greatness Awaits!


End file.
